Kresta
Kresta is one of the members of the Resisting Collective in Doujat Two. She was recommended to The Descendants by Jaqurin for her advanced knowledge, especially in regards to Forton Trifs. While she knew quite a bit thanks to an Enterian, many of the Descendants were quick to be skeptical and dismissive of her because she held numerous rumors about Forton Trifs' duties. Despite these rumors, she was well regarded and pivotal to the identification of the Forton. Life From Floranians to Enteria During this time, Kresta ended up meeting Corefs, the servant who had worked his entire life serving the Floranians. Corefs was relieved to meet Kresta, having confirmed her intelligent abilities, and believed that she could easily appease his absence from the Floranians, ensuring his removal from duty. He suggested she meet the Floranians but she ultimately refused Corefs' request, feeling that she was intelligent as she needed. Corefs could not take her denial as an answer and instead stunned her, taking her to the Floranians himself. The Descendants were stricken quickly by this turn of events as a few of them raced to get him. When they arrived at the base, they found Kresta in the process of being converted. The Floranians stated that Corefs had freed himself by providing them with the greatest example of modern life they relished and that Kresta's abilities meant she served greater to assimilate into their race than serve the Descendants' contracting opinions. They left the Descendants no choice but to desert her. Kresta quickly dismissed humanity as inferior and freely welcomed her conversion, seeking to forget the world's agonies and whatever need the Descendants desired of her. However, these opinions proved short lived when Kresta found herself devoid of her conversion and she panicked. Soon, she found Ergosis in the forest who explained that Kresta was only needed to confirm the worst fears about the conflict. Ergosis stated that Kresta's mind is wonderful regardless of whatever incapacity. Instead of serving their race, Ergosis suggested that Kresta should devote her knowledge to learning which of the Descendants will be the Forton, Segments "Her eyes closed momentarily and she thought of her futile life. Never did she imagine the struggle from being tiny and hopeless to operational and useless. She could feel the warm sap that submerged her months before she was born; the unable yet inessential need to breath subdued by the fluid at her belly. The room grew slightly brighter and she felt the cells divide and limbs take shape. Light engulfed her in the period of greatest pain to salute her into the struggle of life. The arms curled around her to shield her from a world far too great for her and milk flew freely into her mouth as she desired. Then she had to submit to the forgotten and granted abilities to run and jump wherever she liked. These were subdued by hours of reading, her favorite human memory and the one she'll save for eternity. Those pages only led her to those men who touted themselves Fortons and deaf to her truth. She desired never to hear, think, or know their names again, as well as any human."